


Get Real Nasty

by AuntGinger27



Series: The Married Life [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come Eating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Handcuffs, Lace Panties, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntGinger27/pseuds/AuntGinger27
Summary: Here, have some night night porn. Can be read as a one shot. All you need to know is that they are married, kid free for the night, and have freak nasty nights on Friday's. Boom. There ya go. Enjoy.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: The Married Life [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/253045
Comments: 25
Kudos: 163





	Get Real Nasty

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some night night porn. Can be read as a one shot. All you need to know is that they are married, kid free for the night, and have freak nasty nights on Friday's. Boom. There ya go. Enjoy.

Mickey and Ian were back home in Chicago. It was about three weeks after their Christmas vacation. Date nights, and freak nasty nights, were finally starting to resume back to normal. This night, they decided to have their date at home since it was snowing, and neither of them really wanted to go out and freeze their asses off. It was Mandy and Casper’s daughter’s birthday. All the little ones, Lola included, were having a princess sleepover at their house, so it worked out perfectly.

Mickey made sure to reiterate to his needy husband that, “This is a fucking date, Ian. Don’t start your shit.” The perfectly rare cooked steak dinner Mickey made for them, served by candlelight, and the one on one time, more than made up for the little jab. Ian totally considered it a date.

Ian was sitting on their bed in his boxers and t-shirt later that night, flicking through Netflix, while Mickey took a shower. It was the second part of their date night at home. Netflix and chill. Aka, Ian getting all down in his husband’s pants.

Ian was about to pick out a movie when Mickey came out of their bathroom. All thoughts of whatever action movie Ian was about to click on, went straight out the window when he saw his half naked husband smirking at him from the doorway. He had on the black lace panties Ian had bought him from Victoria’s Secret for Christmas. _Finally._

They were simple hip hugger lace panties that dipped low in the front and cut high in the back. They fit Mickey like a glove and left little to the imagination. They weren't too frilly, because Mickey probably would have straight up said fuck you and your panty kink to Ian. Nevertheless, just looking at the panties from the front had Ian’s dick twitching, and his hands aching to touch and feel them. He tossed the remote to the side.

“Fuck _yes_, Mickey,” Ian groaned. “Let me see them. God, you are so sexy. C’mere baby."__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Mickey practically shivered from the praise and walked over to the edge of the bed where Ian was sitting. His husband’s long fingers were on him immediately, dipping down just barely in the front of the panties to pull Mickey in between his parted legs.

“Look at you.” Ian trailed his fingers down the V cut of the lace in front. He slipped his hand in between Mickey's legs to cup and fondle him, and watched his husband's eyes just kind of flutter and his breath hitch. He ran his hands up to Mickey’s hips, and back around to squeeze his ass. Heat washed all over Ian from the way the lace felt against his fingers and on Mickey's skin. His heavy lidded eyes roamed up and down Mickey’s body. “You feel so good, Mickey. Turn around for me.”

Mickey obliged and could hear his husband moan at the sight. Mickey knew his ass looked good in the panties. He actually felt kind of sexy in them, and Ian was letting him know just how much he did. Ian couldn’t help himself but to slap it and rub the sting away, cussing under his breath at the same time.

“I knew they would look good on you,” Ian praised softly. “Do you like them?"

Mickey met Ian's gaze over his shoulder. He bit his bottom lip and nodded. Mickey didn’t think he would be into the panties, but it was really turning him on. Especially seeing how much it was turning his husband on.

Ian licked his lips and slowly turned Mickey back around so he could get a good look. He reached down and grabbed Mickey behind his knees one at a time, and made him climb up to straddle his lap on their bed.

“Put it right here in my lap, Mickey,” Ian murmured, hands gripping Mickey’s ass and pulling him close. “Right where it belongs.”

“I swear, you fuckin turn me on so much, Ian. I want you,” Mickey sighed, wrapping his arms around Ian’s neck and capturing his lips with his own for a dirty kiss.

Ian surrendered into it, running his hands all over Mickey, letting him grind in his lap. He ran his hands up Mickey’s parted thighs, between his legs to stroke him, and back around to squeeze his ass. He parted his cheeks and ran his finger down the back of the panties, over the skimpy strap of lace barely covering and concealing Mickey’s rim. Ian could feel it clench expectantly as he traced the fabric. He trailed wet kisses to Mickey's neck.

"I'm gonna make you cum so fucking good, Mick," Ian whispered against his husband's skin. "I'm gonna do everything I know you want me to do tonight."

Mickey shuddered and pulled Ian back up by his hair and took his mouth again. It got dirty and insistent fast. Both were already worked up, knowing that it was freak nasty night. Ian wrapped Mickey's legs around him and gripped underneath his thighs. He picked his husband up and laid him down further up in their bed, settling in between his legs.

“Get comfortable,” Ian said softly in Mickey's ear. “Face down.” He ground down against him, and kissed him once, twice, three more times before sliding off the bed to dig in their nightstand.

Mickey felt a heat wave of need rush all through him when he turned over to get situated on the pillows. He knew that Ian was in full freak mode and about to wreck him tonight. Ian just confirmed that thought when he came back to bed, trailed the cold handcuffs up from Mickey’s thighs, over his ass, all the way up his spine, and jingled them teasingly by his ear. 

“Fuck yes, Ian. Use them,” Mickey sighed, grasping the bed rails with his hands. Oh yeah, Mickey knew his asshole was about to get completely fucked out. _Ruined._

Ian trailed kisses from the back of his neck to his cheek before he cuffed Mickey’s hands to the vertical bed rails. He cuffed him to where Mickey could still grab the rails and move up and down if he needed to. He slid a towel up under Mickey, and got him situated just how he wanted him.

“Can I take pictures of you?” Ian asked when he leaned back on his heels. “You look so fucking good like this. The panties are so sexy, you don’t even realize.”

Mickey was trying to hide his blush with his arm, but nodded anyway. He could practically feel his husband’s heated eyes and camera all over his body.

Ian groaned his praises while he snapped his pictures with his phone. He had his own personal safe stash of Mickey porn. It came in handy on those long work trips away from home. He ran his hand all over Mickey’s body, making him squirm and moan, while he continued to snap pictures. He pulled Mickey’s panties to the side and licked his lips at the sight of that perfect rim.

“Look at that,” Ian whispered, trailing his thumb across it. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Mickey. You don’t even know.” He didn’t hesitate to lean down and put a wet kiss straight to it, let his tongue taste and circle it just once, but as a promise for more.

Mickey gasped at the brief contact and could feel Ian moving up behind him. He clasped his hand with Mickey’s and took a picture that showed the cuffs and both their wedding bands, shimmering with the camera flash. It was a sappy as shit and erotic picture, all at the same time.

His favorite pic of all was Mickey’s face. Ian was in love with it. With all of it, really. Mickey was staring, heavy lidded, up at him with those blue eyes, and biting his bottom lip. He had that look in his eyes as he stared back at Ian. He was beautiful. Ian had to have him. He tossed his phone to the side, not able to wait any longer.

Ian made quick work of stripping out of his shirt and boxers. His dick was already hard, and he rubbed it up against his husband’s ass. “This is what you do to me. I swear, every time, Mickey.”

Mickey closed his eyes, with a soft sigh, body tingling with anticipation while Ian reached for their lube. He could feel how hot and hard Ian was. Mickey wished he would have gotten a taste and let Ian fuck his throat raw before he cuffed him. Later, Mickey thought to himself.

Ian didn’t even take Mickey’s panties off. He didn’t want to. They turned him on too much. He just pulled them to the side as he worked Mickey open with his fingers. Mickey was moaning, up on his knees, trying to rock back against Ian’s fingers. He could tell it was their flavored lube, just from how warm it was getting, and he knew that Ian was about to get real nasty tonight.

Ian pushed his husband’s thighs further apart with his knees, before he slipped inside of him. They both moaned out when Ian pushed in deep. He could hear Mickey’s cuffs clinking against their bed. He put a strong hand on Mickey’s ass with his thumb hooking the panties to the side, and one hand on his hip to keep him in place as he started drilling into him.

Mickey’s mouth dropped open as his husband pounded into him. “Fuck... Don’t... Stop... Ian.” Mickey panted with every thrust. He tried to push back and meet Ian’s hips. Tried grinding back on his husband's dick. Ian kept him firmly where he wanted him. Even so, Mickey couldn’t even help all of the little punched out whimpers that Ian was drawing from his lips. Ian’s hips were moving furiously. All that could be heard was the slap of skin and their pants and moans.

Ian wasn’t even aiming for Mickey’s prostate, or giving him a reach around. The only action Mickey’s dick was getting was from it rubbing and leaking against the panties and, just barely, the bed. That was when Mickey knew. Ian was chasing a quick orgasm. The thought turned him on even more. His husband taking what he wanted for his own pleasure, because Mickey knew that Ian was about to devote the rest to him, and wear him the fuck out.

Mickey groaned into the pillow, gripping the headboard rails, just thinking about what Ian was going to do to him. Ian was still drilling him straight into their mattress, slapping his ass, and talking filthy. He was the perfect top. Just the right amount of nasty and slutty.

Mickey was so worked up, practically sobbing from how good the dick was. Just as he thought he was about to try and come untouched, that’s when he felt it. Ian slammed his hips flush against Mickey, and started spurting hot and deep inside of him. Mickey clenched down around his husband. He squeezed and milked that cock for everything as Ian came.

“Yes, Mickey.... _Oh_...Just like that,” Ian panted when he felt his husband squeezing around him, working his cum deep up in him.

Ian pulled out slowly, keeping Mickey’s panties pulled to the side. Mickey was panting, practically squirming from not coming yet. He kept pulling the cuffs and whimpering Ian's name. He liked to pretend he wasn’t a needy bottom, but Ian knew better. He drew that side of Mickey out. Ian trailed his eyes down, his mouth watered just from looking at his husband’s creamy asshole. He couldn’t wait to kiss that secret place of Mickey that was wet with Ian’s name only.

Ian couldn’t resist grabbing his phone to take another picture. It showed his hand with Mickey’s panties bunched to the side, wedding band showing, cum dripping out of Mickey. It was the perfect symbolism of _owning_ that ass.

Ian put his phone back down and kissed his way up Mickey’s back, all the way to his ear. Mickey could feel his body flush with heat when his husband leaned down to whisper hotly to him. “I’m eatin that fuckin creampie, baby.”

A needy whimper escaped Mickey’s throat from Ian’s words. Ian traced the handcuffs tauntingly and kissed Mickey’s cheek softly. “You can’t stop me.”

He let his hands roam up Mickey’s sides. He reached underneath Mickey to tweak both his nipples with his hand. He squeezed them in between his fingers until they were both hard and sensitive. Mickey could feel it straight down in his dick.

Ian knew Mickey’s body. Knew all of the things that turned him on. He knew how long to wait for Mickey to come down just enough. He purposefully didn’t get his husband off just yet.

Mickey closed his eyes and could feel the biting kisses Ian was placing to his shoulders, and all the way down his back to his ass. He gasped out when he felt Ian shove the panties straight up in his ass. Ian moaned when he could see that cream gushing out around them, soaking the lace.

Mickey buried his face in the pillow to muffle some of the embarrassing noises that started coming from his mouth. Because, Ian didn't just eat that creampie, he fucking _devoured_ it. He started eating that slutty fucked out hole like he was starving for it. He started licking straight through the lace of the panties. Sucking and tugging the lace back with his lips. Lapping and sucking that cream straight through it. Ian had his husband pinned by the back of his thighs, legs spread lewdly apart, while Ian took what he wanted with his mouth.

The panties got shredded. Ian ripped at the part covering Mickey's rim, swirling and tasting his husband's sweet hole with his tongue. He pushed the material up and kept kissing and licking all over Mickey's tasty hole. Trailed his drenched mouth back and forth to suck and leave biting kisses to both ass cheeks. He worked his way up to nip at the lace at his husband's hips. Then finally tore them completely off of his whimpering husband, with his hands and teeth.

Ian had no shame. He brought the ripped panties to his nose and inhaled a shaky deep breath, smelling them before he tossed them to the floor. He knew Mickey was watching him with lust filled eyes. Could see his head turned towards their mirror on the dresser.

"You smell so good, Mickey," Ian groaned in pleasure.

Mickey was a sobbing, moaning mess when Ian smacked his ass, spread him wide and went back in. His hands were sweating from where they gripped their bed rails, wanting to grip and run his fingers through Ian's hair. His toes curled when he felt Ian flatten his tongue and trailed it soft and slowly all over his balls to his hole and straight up his crack.

Ian shoved his face completely in Mickey's ass and started working his tongue in and out. Ian kept making wet and loud slurping noises. Mickey couldn't even be ashamed of how much the sound turned him on, or how much he loved when Ian did this to him. He just moaned and pushed back against Ian's tongue, while his husband shoved a hand underneath and started stroking his dick.

Ian pulled back and panted breathlessly. "Fuck my hand, fuck that sweet ass all over my tongue, Mickey."

Mickey shuddered and did just that. He worked his ass back against Ian's tongue and could feel his orgasm starting to build the more Ian stroked him. Mickey whined pathetically, thighs shaking, and was about to nut all over his husband's fingers when Ian pulled away swiftly.

"N-n-no. Fuck. Don't stop, Ian," Mickey gasped, jerking on his handcuffs.

He barely had the words out of his mouth when Ian pulled him up by his hips to his knees and slid underneath him on his back.

"This is mine, Mickey. All mine." Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's thighs and pulled him down. He kissed and sucked all over those thick thighs that kept quivering around his face. He squeezed his ass, fingers dipping in to play with Mickey's rim. Sucked and mouthed all over his balls.Trailed his tongue up the underside of his husband's dick to emphasize exactly what was his. 

Mickey let out a shaky and embarrassingly high pitched "_Yes, Ian...oh_", when Ian shoved three fingers up his ass.

Ian used his other arm to pull Mickey down and started swallowing his dick. He was gagging for it. His fingers found that sweet nub inside his husband that made him see stars, and started finger fucking it relentlessly.

Mickey wanted to spare some of his weight, Ian probably could hardly breathe, but his husband kept his thighs trapped. He couldn't do anything but just let Ian take it. He gave into it, relaxed, and just let his husband take what he wanted. The deep muffled _mhmm_ rumbling from Ian, and the slap across his ass encouraged Mickey.

He glanced over at their mirror on the dresser. The sight was the hottest thing Mickey had ever seen. His face was sexed out and wrecked. His husband's head was buried in between his thighs, fingers working deep in his ass. It sent an overwhelming wave straight to his groin and it made his knees weak.

Mickey just closed his eyes to keep from coming right then. He threw his head back in pure ecstasy as he fucked Ian's sweet mouth and fingers. He loved fucking and riding his husband's face. Ian had the perfect mouth, so pretty, so wet, so hot, and _so skilled_. It was dirty and filthy the way that Mickey worked his hips and slid his dick towards Ian's throat.

Ian loved it like this. When he worked Mickey until his legs spread submissively for him. When Mickey surrendered and let Ian have his way. Ian pulled back and ran his tongue all over Mickey's dick, while his fingers kept working inside of him. 

"C'mon, give it to me, Mickey," Ian panted breathlessly. "Come all over my fingers. Come in my mouth, baby."

Mickey started coming as soon as Ian wrapped his lips back around his dick. His husband's fingers stilled, but god he was still sucking Mickey's soul straight out of his dick. Mickey could feel it radiate all through him. Waves after crashing waves of the most intense pleasure all down his spine, through his dick, down his thighs, all the way down to the the tip of his toes.

The sound that emitted from Mickey when he came, was one that Ian knew his husband would deny ever making. It was such a high pitched sound that started with Ian's name, and ended with several broken whiny moans as Mickey spasmed and twitched uncontrollably above Ian. It was _so_ fucking sexy to Ian.

Ian closed his eyes as he swallowed, trying to burn that sound to his memory forever. He kept Mickey lifted over his face when he finished, and placed little kisses all over his dick and in between his legs. It made his husband shiver and whimper lowly.

Mickey collapsed on his pillow after Ian uncuffed him from their bed and wiped them down. He closed his eyes as he got comfortable. A pleasant chill ran through him as he thought about what his husband just did to him. He couldn't even stop the smile that spread across his face.

Ian had such a sweet and innocent look to the outside world. He was professional when he wore suits to work for business meetings. He still had a Southside raised personality in the streets. He was a loving father and devoted husband.

And a stone cold nasty freak in bed.

That part of Ian belonged to his husband only, and Mickey loved it.

“So..." Ian started slyly from beside him, interrupting Mickey's daydream. Ian had their fluffy down comforter pulled up over them while he rubbed Mickey’s back, making him get all tingly and sleepy.

Mickey could tell his husband was up to something, and most likely about to ask for something, from the tone of Ian’s voice. Probably for a fucking dog again. It had become a thing, probably always had been a thing. Ian asking for shit after he dicked Mickey down and knew that his husband was all relaxed and satisfied.

Mickey didn’t even lift his head up from his pillow. “No,” Mickey mumbled straight into the arm that was covering most of his face, before Ian could even get the rest out. Mickey didn’t even have to open his eyes to know that Ian was probably pouting. He could hear the little frustrated sigh from his husband.

Ian was undeterred, none the less. He was putting it on thick, massaging Mickey’s back and letting his hand dip down lower. Ian knew Mickey usually never turned down anything that came with a booty rub.

“But, just listen for a second, Mick,” Ian pleaded his case. “About the dog…”

See...

“Are you gonna get us one, babe?”

Crickets.

“Please?” Ian could see a blue eye pop open to glare at him above his husband’s arm. Said eye rolled at Ian’s hopeful expression, but Mickey's ass was listening. It pushed back against Ian’s massaging hand.

“Ugh. Look at your face,” Mickey groused, and sucked his teeth. “I love you, but seriously, fuck right off about the damn dog, Ian.”

There was no heat behind it, and it just made Ian smile hard at Mickey. Ian felt like the odds were in his favor. Most likely a 50/50 chance on the dog. He just leaned over and kissed his husband on the cheek. “I love you too, Mick.”


End file.
